Of Scarlet & Gold-A Fred Weasley Love Story (Sequel )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: It is now the night of the Yule Ball ,Fred asks Erin to go to the Yule Ball with him .But how do you think he'll ask her ? Will he write a letter and it lands on her table near her books or will he just ask her while in the Gryffindor Common Room ? Read to find out tags:fanfiction,fantasy,fredweasley,harrypotter,lovestory,romance,
1. Chapter 1-The Letter

It was now the day of the Yule Ball it was tonight but right now it was still class-time I was reading and doing my work as Fred was looking down at a paper while writing something the words read 'Will you go to the Ball with me ? Sincerely : Fred' He then tossed it to my table and it landed on my desk near my books I opened it up and smiled as I looked over at him and smiled as I nodded my head yes as I looked over at him he then started winking at me so I winked back at him as I had smiled again. I couldn't stop blushing as he did that and absolutely couldn't wait until tonight.

. ?

.


	2. Ch 2-So Erin Who You Going With Tonight?

Then it was break time so I was in the hallway with Hermione and she asked me "So Erin who you going with tonight?" She smiled and then I smiled back and said "I got asked by Fred Weasley he wrote a note to me and it landed on my desk near my books ." Hermione then said as she smiled "Awww you two have been together for a while now haven't you?" I nodded and said " Yes and I can't wait for tonight ." Hermione then said " Good to hear hope you two will have fun tonight I'll be going with Ron I'll see you there ." I smiled and replied " Alright cool see you there then Hermione." We then all went to our 2nd class of the day but today was only half a day so after our 2nd class we would be going home and getting ready for the Yule Ball.


	3. Chapter 3-Next Class Of The Day

I then walked to the next class of the day that I had next I was in my father's class Remus John Lupin was my father but not alot of students knew we were related I went over to him and asked " Hey can I talk to you for a minute ?" He nodded and went out the door with me in the hall and he asked " Alright hun what is it ?" I then got so happy and smiled as I had told him "Guess who asked me to the Yule Ball earlier? And can't wait until tonight." He then smiled as he asked " Is it Fred Weasley who asked you to go to the ball with him?" I smiled and spoke " Yep and good guess too ." He smiled back at me and went back into class with me following him into the classroom I then sat in my seat next to Fred and my father started the lesson for today's class . I had looked over at Fred and winked at him and then he winked back at me.


	4. Chapter 4-Class Ends--Going Home

Class then ended and I went to go talk to my dad again for a minute I had said to him "Hey dad I know you won't be going to the ball tonight but when I get home I'll tell you all about it ." He smiled and said "Alright make sure your home at 10:00pm tonight okay? " I nodded and said "Yep I will ." I then went home and got ready and was thinking of what to wear and was thinking of a hairstyle to do with my hair as well. I sat down on my bed and read a book for a bit while waiting to get changed for the Yule Ball.


	5. Chapter 5-Getting Ready

I then went up to my room to get ready and put on a blue dress and my hair was straightened and also I had a little white lilly in my hair . I then went downstairs ,my father said "You look gorgeous hope you have a great time tonight ,Erin ." I then said "Thank you I will." I smiled as I hugged him ."Oh and if Draco bugs you don't listen to him just ignore him ." He had said " Okay thank you and I will do that if he does ." he then had said proudly, " That's my girl ." I smiled and gave him a hug before leaving .


	6. Chap 6-Going With Fred To The Yule Ball

story_

Fred then was outside waiting for me I had came out and he said " You look so pretty love your dress and the lilly in your hair looks pretty too ." I blushed as he had said that ." Thank you." I had said with a smile . He then said "Your welcome." He was wearing a black type of jacket with a brown top or vest underneath and a white shirt under it with a black bow and some pants . We then got to the Yule Ball and we started dancing the night away it was only 8:00pm when we got there . I had smiled while looking into his eyes and I said " Fred you have really pretty eyes ." He then smiled and said "Thank you sweetie you do too." I blushed as he had said that. " Thank you and your very welcome by the way." I had said .


	7. Chapter 7-Snacks & More Dancing

Fred and I were dancing romantically in the ball room after that we stopped for a minute and went to go try one of the Cheese Biscuits that were on the table on a plate we took a bite of them and then finished ours and went back to dancing we had a great time that night at the Yule Ball music was playing and everyone that was there was dancing that night . It was indeed a night to remember the best night of everyone's life just to hangout and dance and listen to music as they were dancing or hanging out. Fred then asked " So... You havin ' fun?" I nodded and smiled as I had said "Yes I'm having so much fun with you Fred and thanks again for asking me out to the Yule Ball tonight." He then spoke again and said "Your welcome lovely." He smiled and I blushed my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.


	8. Chapter 8-Stargazing

We then went outside on a balcony we got onto by walking up the stairs the moon was shining as it always was and the stars were beautiful I had stood beside Fred with my hands in his and we looked up at the sky together it was so beautiful and romantic to be doing this on a night like this on the night of the Yule Ball . He had asked with a smile " Pretty isn't it ?" I nodded my head yes and said " Yes it is so beautiful and this is so much fun. " He then said " I agree it is ." And he turned to face me and put his hand on my cheek and kissed me romantically underneath the starlight sky . It was the most romantic night of my life.


	9. Chapter 9-Going Home---Sleepover

It was now 10:00pm and Fred took me home we were on time when we got there and I had asked him " Hey Fred would you like to sleepover tonight I called my dad before we came home and he said yes " He nodded as he smiled and said " Sure I would love to I'll tell my mum I'm here I will be back ." I smiled as he went to call his mom and the phone rang. " Hello Mum ." Fred had said on the phone , His mom then said "Hello Fred where are you and how was the Yule Ball tonight ?" He then said " It was good and I'm at Erin's house and I'm sleeping over here tonight okay mum?" She then said on the phone "Alright love you bye." She said as she hung up the phone after he said " I love you too mum ." He then hung up the phone and sat down with me.


	10. Chapter 10-Hanging Out

So then before we went to get ready for bed we hung out and chatted for a bit until we were tired we sat with eachother and my father came in the house and said " Hello Fred how have you been lately?" Fred then smiled " I've been doing pretty good Mr. Lupin how about you?"He then said " I'm doing pretty good too and that's good to hear." Fred smiled "That's good and thank you for letting me stay over tonight Sir." He had said . " No Problem Fred you are always welcome here hope you two have fun together." He then said " Thanks and we will. " We then went to bed and I had kissed Fred on his cheek and said goodnight to him as I got in my pj's and went to sleep so did he.


	11. Chapter 11-Falling Asleep

At first I tried to sleep and couldn't but then after drinking some water and turning music on quietly I had fell asleep very fast that night and I slept near the wall as I slept I had a good dream that was pretty cool then the next minute I knew it was morning time and I was still sleeping and had my arms rested under my cheeks I was so sleepy so I slept a bit more it was now 8:00am on a Saturday morning and we didn't have to go to school today so when we were going to wake up we were just going to hang out for the day.


	12. Chapter 12-Erin Wake Up It's Morning

Then now it was 8:15 am so then Fred got out of bed and walked over to mine and shook my shoulder lightly and whispered " Erin wake up it's morning time let's go get something to eat." I then woke up and smiled at him as I had said "Morning Fred." He smiled at me as he then said "And morning to you too lovely." I smiled as I ran my fingers through his long ginger hair and he smiled at me as I said "Morning and alright let's go see what we have ." Him and I got dressed and went downstairs to go eat some breakfast we had breakfast sandwiches together and some tea cause we didn't know what to eat for breakfast then my father came in and said " Morning you two how are you two doing?" I smiled as I answered "We're doing good dad." Fred then said" Yes what she said we are doing pretty good." He smiled . "That's good to hear Erin." We both smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13-A Walk

I then asked him "Hey Fred wanna go for a walk with me?" He smiled and said " Sure sounds like a brilliant idea let's go take a walk."He got his blue jean jacket on and headed out the door with me and we went for a walk in the spring weather it was nice and warm with birds singing in the sky as they always did and flowers were all aligned together flowers of all sorts, roses, lillies, daisies,daffodils,pansies and most of all tulips. I then said " Hey Fred don' t those look pretty?" He then smiled as he had said as he was looking at them. " Yes I agree they are so pretty." I smiled at him and said " I agree with you they are." We held eachother's hands as we walked near the garden on a nice spring day.


	14. Chapter 14-Hanging Out At The Park

Fred and I then went to a park to hang out at and we sat on the bench watching the waterfall in a fountain across from us it was so beautiful to watch and some birds were sitting near it and we held each-others hands as we sat down and watched we also talked to eachother about things and hung out at the park while we were there. " This is pretty cool huh?" He asked. I smiled as I had replied " Yes it is actually and this park is amazing and very pretty too." He smiled " Yes, Yes I totally agree with you honey." I smiled and said " So what's up how is your brother George doing ?" Fred then said " He's doing good he's home with mum and the other Weasley's and I'm just spending time with you here at this park oh and thank you for letting me sleepover at your house last night your very kind." I smiled and said " No problem and that's good that he's doing pretty good next time you see him tell him I said hi or I can when I see him at school next." I giggled. " Alright haha sounds good then will do if you want me to tell him I will honey." I looked at him with a smile and said " Alright sounds good." He then asked " What do you wanna do now? wanna go back home or walk around some more?" I then replied " We could go home I heard it's supposed to rain soon so let's get going." We walked home and went inside as we did we went to the living room and sat down together and we drank a cup of tea while sitting down in the living room that very morning.


	15. Chapter 15-Picnic At The Park

It was now 1:00pm so I had got out the red and white checkered blanket and layed it on the grass and put a picnic basket out on it and sat on the other side of the blanket and Fred was across from me we had lunch together at the park but when we were there we couldn't use magic because we didn't want anyone who wasn't a wizard to know we were so we just kept it a secret I smiled at him as I took a bite of my sandwich and sipped some of my drink . He smiled back at me as he took a bite of his sandwich as well.


	16. Chapter 16-So You Having Fun So Far?

As we finished eating our lunch Fred had asked " So you having fun so far ?" I smiled as I looked at him and said " Yes I am actually this is pretty fun you picked a great day to go to the park to have a picnic." " I agree with you I did and glad you are having fun . " He said as he smilled . We then went for a walk in the park after we cleaned up everything and put the dishes back in the basket so for when we got to my house we could clean the dishes . A few minutes later we had got back to my place and went inside and sat on the couch with eachother I smiled over at him and he smiled back at me with the sweetest smile ever.


	17. Chapter 17-The Sound Of Music Playing

watch?v=mfpPIBy4Pjc

A few minutes later as I was sitting down the radio came on as I brought out my wand and touched the radio with it and then it began playing some romantic guitar type of music we held hands as we listened to the music after I had put my wand down on the table and he smiled at me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen and he said " I love you so much my sweetheart." I blushed and said " I love you too Fred." He smiled at me and hugged me then kissed my cheek I was indeed the happiest girl in the world.


	18. Chapter 18-Missing Things

While I was sitting Fred was looking for something that he was missing " You looking for something ? I can help you find it if you want ." I asked him . He then nodded and said " Sure I would like that if you help me find what I am looking for." He smiled as he had said that and I helped him find the things he was missing and found one of the items underneath the couch as I picked it up I had said " Found one of the items you were looking for underneath the couch and found another item under the rug not sure how it got there though but yeah I found it." He then smiled as he looked up and said "Ah perfect thank you darling for helping me find the things I was looking for ." He then put the items away where they had to go " You're very welcome." I smiled as I had said that.


	19. Chapter 19-Love Letters &Roses

I was sitting on the couch as Fred was gone out somewhere and I was waiting for him to get back an owl delivered a letter I picked it up opened it and a blue paper with red writing was what was inside and it read ~Dearest Erin I love you so much and left you these roses for you hope you will like them love you more then the sun loves the moon see you soon lovely... Love: Fred~ I smiled as I had read the letter it was the sweetest thing ever I then put the roses in a vase and smelled them they smelled really pretty. And of course roses were one of my favorite type of flowers. Also I loved alot of other ones too as well.


	20. Chapter 20-I'm Back

Few minutes later he was back I was walking down the stairs after I got changed into different clothes I smiled as I came down stairs , I walked over and hugged Fred, happy to see him again he then held me in his arms after he picked me up and I smiled as I had said " Missed you honey and yes I got the letter and the roses it was so sweet." He smiled back " Missed you too I am glad you liked them my sweetness ." He said as he kissed the side of my neck and put me back down on the couch as he sat next to me later on . George then came over then asked " Hey what time you coming home tonight , Fred?" Fred answered "Right after dinner I will be home so perhaps 5:00pm or so..." George nodded and hugged him" Alright see you soon" He said as he smiled then left to go back home .So now it was just me, Fred and my father in the house this time and I layed beside him on the couch but I wasn't asleep I was just wide awake as I was on the couch .


	21. Chap 21-A Kiss Before Leaving To Go Home

Fred and I had dinner together and after that it was now 5:00pm. He then said " Goodnight see you tommorow at school and thank you again for letting me stay the night last night after the yule ball." I smiled as I had said " Your very welcome anytime and yes see you tommorow my sweetie pie." He smiled as he put a hand on my cheek and gave me a kiss . "Goodbye love see you later at school tommorow. love you." He said . I blushed and said "Love you too and see you tommorow too have a great night." After he left I closed the door and went to sleep after I had told my father I was going to bed for the night.


	22. Chapter 22-Class Time

The next morning I had woke , got dressed , brushed my teeth then my hair and quickly ,had my breakfast then after that I had went to school with my dad as I got there I had spotted Fred in the hallway I walked with him to class as we were walking I had said with a smile " Morning Fred." He smiled at me and said "Ah good morning to you too my dear." He gave me a kiss on the cheek then we finally got into class and I sat down beside him as we listened to today's lesson that very morning which was a Monday morning. I got out my books and began taking notes as we were told to do as I wrote down some notes I had put a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled as I had done so. He looked over at me at smiled then went back to his work in his book.


	23. Chapter 23-Lunch Time

It was now 1:00pm and the bell rang for lunch I had got up and walked to one of the tables with Fred and sat down with him after getting my food . " So how was your day so far, Fred?"I asked with a smiled back at me and said " It was pretty good how about yours? " He asked as he adjusted his Gryffindor tie before eating something . " That's good to hear mine too actually." I had said with a smile as I took a sip of my drink then George walked over and sat next to us ." Hey Erin, Hey brother." George said ."Hello George ." Fred had said with a smile as I waved to him while I was drinking my then asked " How was class?" Fred answered " It was good why were you not in class?" George then answered " I had to help out with something so I missed class but I told the professor before I went to do whatever it was that I was helping with someone." Fred nodded and said " AH okay." He smiled.


	24. C24-Goin To The School Library With Fred

I then finished eating my lunch and asked as I had stood up after pulling in my chair when I wasn't sitting on it anymore. " So Fred do you wanna come with me to the library?" He smiled as he finished his drink and said " Sure of course I'll come with you." So him and I got up and hugged George as we left and I had turned around for a minute and said "George if you need one of us you know where to find us." He nodded and smiled as we went to the 3rd floor and went inside the library we sat down at one of the tables and I opened a book to page 3 and began reading with him beside me he held the other side of the book while I held the other side of it .


	25. Chapter 25-Noisy People

story_

Just then there was someone near us and they were being noisy so Fred whispered to them " Quiet please this is a library not a zoo if you don't be quiet I will tell the librarian." (Low whispering voice) He had warned them once just now so they were quiet and said sorry to him so he then went back to what he was doing and read quietly with me. As we were reading he looked up at me and kissed my cheek softly I couldn't help but blush when he did that it was just so cute and not to mention he was the sweetest boy I've ever dated in Hogwarts I liked him very much also I thought he was a funny kind of guy too as well . I then went back to reading as he smiled at me I had seen him smile at me even though I was reading so I smiled back at him .


	26. Chapter 26-A Quiet Time In The Library

I had pulled my chair closer to Fred a little bit and held the other side of the book as he read quietly with me in the library some people around the library were either reading or studying for tests or practicing some spells quietly as the librarian was at her front desk incase anyone needed her or incase someone was being annoying then he or she would tell the librarian if they did she would handle it like she normally always did no matter what the problem was she always handled it . The librarian was smiling as she was working on a few things as every student was doing whatever they were doing in the library.


	27. Chapter 27-I Love You Erin

Fred looked up at me and smiled at me as he had said as he whispered to me " I love you Erin your the most prettiest girl I've ever met. " I smiled back and blushed as I had said quietly to him " Awww thank you that's very sweet of you to say that and I love you too as well , Fred .He smiled as he kissed my cheek as we were sitting in the library at lunch time that's where I liked to go after eating my lunch cause it was something fun to do and it was a quiet place in the school to hangout in if anyone ever felt bored or just needed something fun to do or somewhere to study of course. We then flipped the page of the book and read quietly together as there was some music on some sort of radio that there was in the library the music that the librarian was playing was pretty cool and it had a cool beat to it as well.


End file.
